10 February 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-02-10 ; Comments *Start of show: "That Lamacq, he is strictly from Weirdsville, isn't he? Well, welcome to you, wherever you've been listening: Great Britain." *First play of 'Twist The Knife' by Neko Case & Her Boyfriends, which would be #1 in the 2000 Festive Fifty. "Now that is the one, I think, let's be honest! Almost too much.... And you will certainly hear that one again on this programme." *With session artists Tystion performing in Welsh, Peel repeats his often-stated desire to learn the language (if he has another life). *Plays Windy & Carl track for Chester, who is one year old on this day, as the restful track may help him sleep. Peel says he hopes Chester won't see the young person "showing her navel" on the cover. *Announces 'Locust Reign' is by Agoraphobic Nosebleed, but it appears the track was actually by Converge from the same album, which was split between the two bands. Also says the first Broadcast album is on Mute, although it came out on Warp. Some problems getting the Joseph Berkovi track started: "Sad old man, I am.... The elephants' graveyard awaits." *Cover versions by Chicks On Speed (B-52s) and Leopards (T-Rex), along with the FSK version of 'My Funny Valentine' as an early Valentine's Day dedication for the Pig. Session *Tystion, #1. Recorded 2000-01-19. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Asian Dub Foundation: 'Real Great Britain (CDS)' (FFRR) *D.A.V.E The Drummer & DJ Jerome: Untitled (12": Hydraulix 3) Hydraulix *Converge: Locust Reign (split LP with Agoraphobic Nosebleed: The Poacher Diaries) Relapse *Tystion: Pwy Syn Rheolu’r Donfedd? (Peel Session) *Alfie: Sure & Simple Time (7" EP: Alfie) Twisted Nerve *Juno: Blind Alley (12") High Density Records *Prince Far I: Show Me Mine Enemy (LP: Under Heavy Manners) Joe Gibbs *International Strike Force: Stinker (7": Treat Yourself) Slampt *Broadcast: Long Was The Year (LP: The Noise Made By People) Warp *Tystion: Byd Hip Hop Versus Y Byd Cymraeg (Peel Session) *Freeform: Wind Up (LP: Green Park) Sub Rosa *Neko Case & Her Boyfriends: Twist The Knife (LP: Furnace Room Lullaby) Mint *Hefner: Christian Girls (7") Too Pure *Justin Berkovi: Sustained Buxom Mad Chips (LP: In The Bag) Harthouse *Chicks On Speed: Give Me Back My Man (LP: Chicks On Speed Will Save Us All) Chicks On Speed Records *Windy & Carl: Mechanism (v/a LP: Day Dreaming Bedroom Ambience 2) Enraptured *Tystion: Ishe Gwybod Mwy (Peel Session) *Leopards: Electric Slim & The Factory Hen (2xLP: Bentboutique, Chasing The Chimera) Creeping Bent *Infinity Chimps: Egg (LP: Infinity Chimps) Sylem *Tacoma Radar: Tuckahoe (7") Andmoresound *JL: Mindtricks (12") Orgone *Agrovators: Seven Million Dollar Man (LP: Agrovators Meets the Revolutioners At Channel One) Third World *Tystion: Gwyddbwyll (Peel Session) *Katana: Silence (C7 Remix) (12") Silver Premium *DM Bob & The Deficits: The Horse (v/a LP: Crazy Mongo Party) World Lowlife Fund *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: My Funny Valentine (LP: Continental Breakfast) Ediesta File ;Name *a) John Peel - 2000-02-10 (FM) (DK recorded) *b) jp100200 ;Length *a) 02:00:27 *b) 01:59:51 ;Other *a) Many thanks to David and Gary! *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) No longer available online. *b) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:DK Box Category:Max-dat Tapes